The devil inside
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Roman are sure she's one of Bray's decoys but Dean isn't so sure. Only one way to find out what she truly wants and that is to follow her alone without his two brothers. Something they won't allow him to do. Of course he doesn't listen to them and he's about to be surprised about her intensions when he does follow on his own.
1. Chase

Dean turned his head a bit as he thought he heard soft giggling. Next to him Seth was still going on and on about their victory and how good they had shown 3 Man Band that they were never gonna be half as good as The Shield. He caught the sight of her head with the low pigtails hanging down in front of her shoulders as she was looking out from behind a corner. Sure enough, he had heard her giggling. Her hand came around the corner as well as she waved him towards her.

"Dean, no," Roman said.  
"What?" Dean turned his attention back to his two brothers.

Seth had stopped talking and he knew they had noticed her too.

"We've talked about this," Roman said.  
"She's playing with us. Or with you at least," Seth said.  
"And we're done chasing after her. Three times were enough," Roman said.  
"You can stay all you want but I'm still curious," Dean said.

He took off towards the corner where she was no longer standing. Seth and Roman followed right away. No way were they gonna let him chase her down on his own. It was clear to all three of them that she wanted him alone since it was always him she tried waving over and they feared it was just another one of Bray's dirty tricks to try and get to them. If he got one of them alone, he could overpower that person, and apparently it was Dean he really wanted.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted. "She does that every fucking time!"

Once again he found himself at a dead end with no sight of her. He knew she was hiding somewhere. He could always feel it, just like Seth and Roman could.

"Stop chasing after her," Roman said.  
"I wanna know what she wants," Dean said.  
"Nothing good. You know she's just one of Bray's decoys," Seth said.  
"I'm not so sure," Dean said.  
"Either way, she's gone," Roman said.  
"No, she's here," Dean took a step forward. "Catelin! I know you're here. Come play with us."

The faint sound of a giggle made them all turn around but there was nothing to see. Of course they could start going through all the hiding places but it would take time and none of them felt at ease being in a dark and empty spot of the arena. Bray had a large family and he wasn't afraid to use them for his own benefit.

"Can we go?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, let's go," Dean finally gave in.

They walked back through the hallways until Roman suddenly stopped and held Seth and Dean back. Bray's voice reached them all from a near by room.

"I want my entire family with me for the party tomorrow," he said.  
"Sure thing, mr Wyatt. I just need all the names and you're good to go," some stage crew answered.

Dean smiled as he heard those words. The party. Seth and Roman had wanted to go all along while he had planned to stay at home. Suddenly he wanted to go. If Bray's entire family was coming, that meant Catelin was coming too. No more fun and games in the empty hallways. They would be in a room full of people and he would figure out a way to get to her.

"Dean, we're leaving!" Seth called through the house next evening.  
"I'm coming," Dean came walking in.  
"You changed your mind?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, what's a party without Dean Ambrose?" Dean grinned.

There was already a big turnout when they arrived. Many enemies in one room but for some reason it was a silent agreement that no fights would break out at these parties that WWE held for their talents. Dean moved to the bar to grab a beer and then went to stand for himself.

He looked up as Bray made his entrance with his entire family. Besides Luke and Erick that fought in the ring with him, the rest of them were always forced to wear white. He dressed the young ones, his so called children, to look like little kids. To be fair, many of them were, but just as many were grown ups. He scanned through the crowd of Bray's sheep in search of two low black pigtails but just as he found them, she disappeared into the sea of white.

"You can run but you can't hide," he mumbled.

He emptied his beer while he watched Bray's crowd that just followed him around blindly. It wasn't until he heard the giggle coming from behind him that he stopped searching for her. He stood still as he felt her move close behind him. His eyes were on Bray but the cult leader didn't seem to notice he was missing a sheep. Roman and Seth couldn't be right. She wasn't a decoy. She was up to something else.

"Are you off the lease tonight?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna run again?" He asked.  
"Are you finally gonna follow alone?" She asked.  
"I might," he answered.  
"Then I might let you catch me," she said.

He turned around slowly just to see a hint of a white dress disappear out of a door. He quickly looked back at Bray to make sure he wasn't watching. His eyes ran over to Seth and Roman that seemed to be lost in conversation and then he moved towards the door to follow. She was standing further down the hallway, waving him towards her, and he followed. He ran through the hallways, keeping up with the knee long, white, flowing dress ahead of him. She seemed to know her way around the arena well but this time she made sure not to get out of sight. Finally he found himself in a room far away, another dead end as usual, but she was there too.

"Nowhere to run this time," he smirked.

He closed the door behind him and moved towards her slowly. She smiled at him as he closed in on her and stopped right in front of her.

"No more games, Catelin. What do you want?" He asked.  
"I want you to give me an orgasm," she answered.

He let out a snort of laughter, not actually sure he had heard right. She just continued to look at him as if she expected him to answer.

"You wanna have sex with me? That's it?" He asked.  
"Yes. I heard some of the other women talk about you and what you can do," she answered.  
"What I can do? Who's been talking about me?" He asked.  
"Eva Marie and Cameron. They said you gave them good orgasms," she answered.  
"Okay, first of all, it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations," he raised a finger and smirked. "And second of all, stop saying orgasm. It sounds weird and old school. If you wanna cum, I sure as hell can make you cum."  
"Yeah," she pulled the dress over her head. "I wanna cum."

He stared at her in wonder as she took the dress off like it was no big deal. She was wearing a pair of white panties underneath but no bra.

"Nice," he smirked and nodded. "You don't wear bras in the cult?"  
"Bray says my breasts are too small for a bra," she said.  
"I bet he does," he shook his head.

He took a step forward and yanked her close up against his body while one of his hands grabbed one of her breasts.

"Let me tell you, your breasts are perfect. He's only saying that so he can watch your nipples through that dress all day long," he said.

He leaned down to kiss her and found that she gave into him right away, already softly moaning and clenching her fists around his shirt. He broke the kiss and looked around. There wasn't much to go by in the room they were in.

"Guess we'll have to make do with what little clothes we got," he said.

He pulled his shirt off and threw it on top of her dress. He pulled her close again and lowered her down to use the clothes as a pillow.

"Sorry about the floor. I personally don't mind it. I can fuck on hot coal if I have to. I'm not sure about you," he said.  
"I don't mind," she said.

He smirked as he moved down her body and pulled her panties off. She watched him closely as he spread her legs but as he laid down with his head between them, her expression changed to one of confussion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I thought you wanted to cum," he said.  
"Aren't we gonna have sex to do that?" She asked.

Now he was the one looking confused and then slightly concerned.

"Be honest with me, Catelin. Are you a virgin?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Okay then, I guess it's safe to say you've been with assholes of men," he smirked and winked. "You're in for quite the treat and I bet that I am too. Enjoy it, sweetheart."

He bowed his head before she could try and stop him. He quickly ran his tongue between her folds, letting it play fast in order to make her moan right away, and she sure didn't fail him. She just gave in straight away, allowing him to do what he did best. He sent her into what sounded like a world of pure pleasure as she cried out in the empty room without a care in the world if someone was to walk by outside and hear them.

"And that, sweetheart, is how it's done," he chuckled as he looked up at her.  
"Wow," was all she said.

Her eyes stared up in the ceiling and she had a little smile on her face. She was so cute and innocent to look at but he knew there was something more hidden inside her. He leaned back up on his knees and she watched him as he opened his jeans and pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers. The way she looked at his hard dick made him know for sure that she hadn't been lying about not being a virgin. She spread her legs a little more, welcoming him inside, and he dropped down on top of her and pushed straight up inside her.

"Let's see what else I can do," he said self-assuredly. "How do you like it? Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft?"  
"I have a choice?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Of course you do," he laughed. "Sweetheart, I might be an asshole in the ring, and probably also out of it, but I'm not an asshole in bed. Or on a cold floor."  
"I don't know," she said.  
"Okay, my statement still holds up. You've really been with assholes of men. Guess it's up to me to figure out then," he said.

It wasn't often he got to play around completely like he wanted to and he welcomed the challenge. He tried everything, switching between paces and how hard he thrust, listening and learning as she moaned and begged, fucking begged for him to continue in the sweetest angelic voice, and he did just that. He fucked her like crazy, fucked the living shit out of her, reaching his goal to find just the right way to make her cry out louder, making her cum again before finally letting go himself.

"Wow," she said again.  
"Wow indeed," he chuckled.

He pecked her lips before pulling out of her and getting back on his feet. He pulled his boxers and jeans up and closed them before reaching a hand down to pull her up from the floor. He watched her get back in her panties and dress while he got his shirt back on.

"Thank you, Dean," she said.  
"Yeah, about that..." He started.  
"Don't say anything. I know how it goes. I'm not supposed to follow after you. It's a... what did they call it again? A one night stand?" She looked at him.  
"You really shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations," he shook his head and snickered. "But yeah, a one night stand. One I might repeat."  
"What is it called if it happens again?" She asked.  
"Nothing," he couldn't help but smile. "Sometimes you seem so damn innocent all dressed in white and with those god damn pigtails and then you talk and act like this. You got me feeling kind of lost here and that doesn't happen a lot."  
"I hate white but Bray makes us wear it," she said. "Anyway, it's been fun."

She moved towards the door and disappeared out of the room before he could say anything. He quickly followed through the door only to see that she once again had disappeared completely. Maybe it was for the better. She was still part of the enemy's clan and he had no business messing around with her like he had just done. The outcome wouldn't be good for any of them. He turned in the other direction to find a back door and went out of it. When he finally returned home, Roman and Seth were there.

"Dude, where were you? You had us worried," Roman said.  
"I was with Catelin," Dean said.  
"You followed her on your own? We've talked about this," Roman said.  
"Relax, Roman. Bray didn't send her. She just wanted sex," Dean said.  
"You fucked her?" Seth grinned.  
"Of course I did," Dean grinned back.  
"I thought they were all virgins with all that wearing white and acting like children," Seth said.  
"Not a chance. She hadn't had oral before though and the poor thing never had an orgasm either so I just took her to cum-ville," Dean winked. "Twice."

Seth howled with laughter but Roman just shook his head and looked at his two friends. They quickly got quiet when they saw the serious look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"Think about it, Dean. Of course she hasn't had pleasure. Bray doesn't allow the women in his cult any pleasure," Roman answered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"If she's had sex before, who do you think she's had sex with? It's not like she can go on dates outside the cult. Men are the future according to Bray and women should just know their place. She's only been with men inside that place," Roman said.  
"Oh," it dawned on Dean. "Fuck! I never thought of that. Did I just make it better or worse for her then?"


	2. Questions

Dean, Seth and Roman made their way down the hallway all sweaty and tired. They had left a beaten down Bray with his two annoying minions Luke and Erick inside the ring. Bray had tried to get one over them but they hadn't backed down. The cult leader didn't scare them and they made sure he knew.

"He's gonna keep coming," Seth said.  
"And we're gonna keep beating him," Dean said.

Seth and Roman walked into their locker room and Dean was about to follow when he caught a glimpse of white in the corner of his eye. He turned his head just to see her standing there further down the hallway, half hidden behind a tall plant, smiling at him.

"What's going on? Aren't you coming?" Roman asked.

He stuck out his head and noticed the woman that had captured Dean's attention.

"Really, Dean?" He sighed. "What is it about her?"  
"I don't know," Dean answered.

He didn't know but he wanted to. There was just something about her that made him want to know more, to find out what else was hidden inside this woman.

"Car keys," Dean demanded.  
"For crying out loud," Roman rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess we'll just walk home. Seth! Bring the keys!"

Seth came over to them with the keys in his hand. He stuck his head out too and watched the woman standing further down.

"Why does Dean's dick always get to decide everything?" He chuckled.  
"Hey!" Dean snapped his head back to look at them. "It's not about that."  
"What is it about then?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not sure," Dean answered.  
"Well, when you figure it out, come tell us," Roman said.  
"Meanwhile, have fun," Seth smirked as he handed Dean the keys.

Dean took the keys with a smile and a nod.

"Careful though. Bray's not gonna like this," Roman warned.  
"He's not gonna wake up for a while after what we did to him," Dean winked.

He started walking down the hallway towards her. She just stood there, watching as he came closer, waiting for him with her head tilted a bit to the side.

"Hey," he said when he finally reached her. "Wanna go for a ride?"  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Somewhere we can be alone," he answered.  
"Okay," she said.

For the first time ever he didn't have to chase her down. He walked side by side with her and he felt his hand twist to reach for hers but he restrained himself. Instead he looked down and watched as her bare feet moved silently over the floor at first and then out on the hard asphalt outside.

"Why don't you wear shoes?" He asked.  
"I'm not allowed to," she answered.  
"The others do," he said.  
"Just one of my punishments," she smiled as if it meant nothing. "Where are you taking me?"  
"On a little adventure," he said.

He was astonished that she chose to trust him and just follow him blindly. Poor thing probably didn't know any better after being with Bray for so long. It was then he realized that he didn't know exactly how long she had been there. Many of the kids were born into the cult.

"How long have you been with Bray?" He asked.  
"Mom brought me here after dad died. I was 10," she answered.  
"So you do remember another world besides Bray's?" He asked.  
"Yes," she smiled widely. "I'm not allowed to remember though. I'm not allowed to remember dad or anything else. Bray is my father now."  
"That's just wrong," he said lowly.  
"I talk to dad when no one listens," she said.

He looked at her shocked. For a second he questioned her mental state.

"Don't look at me like that," she laughed. "I don't mean it that way. I know he's dead and that he's not here but I like to talk to the air, hoping his spirit might still be around and that he hears me. I don't wanna forget him."

He smiled and reached over to pat her knee. Not crazy then. Just a woman missing her dad.

"I'm sure he watches over you," he said.

He parked the car far away from the city and everyone in it. They both stepped out and walked to the hood, leaning up against it while looking out in the darkness at the stars and the moon.

"Are you gonna make me cum again?" She asked.

He laughed and turned his head to look at her. She was just straight forward and as weird as it was, he actually liked it. He moved to stand in front of her, pushing her slightly back while his hand trailed up her inner thigh and down her panties. She let out a soft moan as he started rubbing her clit slowly with his fingers.

"It depends," he said.  
"Depends on what?" She breathed heavily.  
"If you answer my questions, and if I believe your answers, then yes, I'll make you cum," he smirked. "If not, I'm gonna work you up to the point of frustration and leave you like that."

A small whimper left her before she looked at him with lust filled eyes and nodded. He leaned a bit closer, keeping up the same slow pace with his fingers to make sure she didn't cum already. He ghosted his lips over her neck and jaw before stopping right in front of her face.

"I'll start easy. Why are you being punished by not being allowed to wear shoes?" He asked.  
"Because I'm bad," she answered.  
"Bad how?" He asked.  
"I don't call him father," she answered.

He chuckled a little. Bray was always so obsessed with getting everyone to do exactly what he wanted. He knew such a small thing was like an earthquake in Bray's world.

"Roman brought something up to me. Have you been with men outside the cult?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I didn't think sex was allowed between the members. Do you have a secret boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Oh no, not like that. Bray pairs us and then he questions the boys afterwards on how it was. Once Bray sees a fit pairing, he tells us to marry," she explained.  
"What?" His eyes widened.

He stopped what he was doing. Not on purpose but simply because he was so surprised to learn that.

"Dean, please," she whimpered and tried to move against his hand.  
"Right," he smiled a little.

He started moving his hand again, finding the same slow and tormenting pace to keep her willing and desperate but without allowing her to go over the edge.

"So basically he gives you out as he sees fit. Why is it that none of these boys have been able to make you cum?" He asked.  
"We're not allowed to. Bray says the female orgasm is the devil's work," she answered.  
"Words that can only have been spoken by a man who's not good enough to pleasure a woman so he hides his own faults by putting it on you," he chuckled. "Good thing you came to me then."

She moaned and fell a bit more backwards. He reached his free hand behind her to pull her back up to the position he wanted to keep her in. Close, face to face, not able to get away.

"Dean, please, I... I... let me... please..." She couldn't complete a full sentence.

How he loved having her there, begging for his mercy, begging him to make her cum, holding all the power.

"How old are you?" He asked.  
"25," she answered.  
"Is it normal not to be married yet?" He asked.  
"No, I'm bad so he punishes me by not giving me a husband," she gave him a naughty smile. "I'm bad on purpose so he doesn't marry me out."  
"Clever girl," he chuckled. "I still don't like it though. He's whoring you out against your will. Who got to take your virginity?"  
"We lose it on our 18th birthday. We spend our first night as adults with Bray," she said.  
"What?" He yelled.

Once again he stopped and stared at her in disbelief but he met nothing but truth in her eyes. His heart suddenly broke for her. Everything she was living with was dead wrong and he wasn't sure if she knew it. She knew some things, that was for sure if she was being bad on purpose like she said, but he wasn't sure if she saw the full picture. There she was, a grown woman in his arms, actually deciding on her own to be with a man for the first time in her life, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her down.

He started moving his hand again, more frantic this time, while he leaned in to kiss her and swallow all her moans. He kept at it, increasing the pace, until she finally tilted her head back and cried towards the sky. As she turned her head back to smile at him, he pulled his fingers out of her panties, placed his hands on either side of her and leaned as close as he could.

"One last question, sweetheart," he grinned like a child. "Am I the best or what?"

She let out a loud laugh and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. She had the sweetest laugh he had ever heard and once it turned down to a chuckle, he moved in to kiss her again.

"Let's get back, shall we?" He asked as he pulled away from her lips.  
"We're not gonna have sex?" She asked.  
"Not tonight, sweetheart," he pulled her down from the hood.  
"But another night?" She asked.  
"Yes, another night," he answered.

So many things he wanted to say but he didn't know how to start or how to finish. With what he had just learned, it just felt wrong to fuck her. It felt like he would take advantage of her too. Instead he wanted to give her what he had given, pleasure solely to her so that she could see that it was alright for a woman to cum, alright for a woman to enjoy it, alright for a woman to choose her own man and have her way with him too.

"Where can I take you?" He asked as they sat in the car again.  
"Just drop me off at the arena. I'll make my own way back," she answered.  
"Right, probably not good if I drop you off at the compound and risk Bray seeing us together," he said.

He dropped her off and watched as she made her way through the parking lot, slowly being swallowed by the darkness. Her feet had to be cold and hurting from running on the hard, cold ground like that. In that moment he hated Bray even more than before. He made a growling sound as he hit the gas and drove home.

"So?" Seth smirked as Dean walked in.  
"Bray's an asshole," Dean said.  
"What else is new?" Seth laughed.  
"He's a fucking pimp. He whores the girls around between the men until he decides who they should marry," Dean fell down on the couch.  
"For real?" Roman asked.  
"Oh, that's not the best part. He takes it upon himself to take their virginities on their 18th birthday," Dean sighed and tried sounding like Bray. "Hello, darling, welcome to the grown up world. Come here and let me rape you."  
"That's fucked up," Roman said.  
"And they don't even know it's wrong. They just follow blindly or they'll be punished. Catelin isn't even allowed to wear shoes because she refuses to call him father," Dean said.  
"That sick bastard!" Seth hissed.

Catelin made her way silently through the big house, thinking she might be lucky this time as the place was dark and she couldn't hear anyone. She was almost through the livingroom when a lamp was turned on and she found Bray sitting on a chair.

"Where were you?" He asked.  
"Just walking around," she answered.  
"Don't lie to me, child!" He raised his voice.

He got up from the chair and closed in on her, backing her up against the wall and grabbing her jaw.

"Why can't you just play nice like the other girls? All this..." His free hand waved around in the air. "All this I've given to you. I took you in when you had no one. I saved you and your mother from the sharks. I gave you a home, I gave you food, I gave you my love and this is how you repay me? By running off doing god knows what?"  
"I just went for a walk, Bray," she said.  
"I am your father!" He shouted. "You got a devil inside you, child, and if you can't get it out on your own, I will have to take drastic measures to get it done!"


	3. A dangerous game

Dean spun his head around as soon as he heard it. That sweet and soft giggling had always gotten to him but now it meant so much more. They had just left their locker room, ready to go home, but as soon as he heard it, he knew he couldn't go with Roman and Seth. Apparently his two friends knew it too.

"You're not getting the car this time," Roman twisted a little smile. "Your turn to walk."  
"It's fine. See you later," Dean said.  
"And don't kidnap her," Roman added.  
"Why would I do that?" Dean smirked.  
"To piss off Bray," Seth chimed in.  
"I can do that in many other ways. If I were to kidnap her, it would be for my and her own personal gain," Dean said.  
"Whatever," Seth said. "See you later."

Dean turned around with a smile on his face that was aimed directly at her. She stood there, beautiful and angel-like as always, her hands behind her back and leaning up against a wall, just ready for the picking. He strode fast towards her, hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her with him around a corner where he quickly leaned in to kiss her while they still continued walking.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to have more," he confessed as he pulled her into an empty room.  
"I know what it is about you," she said.  
"Enlighten me," he said.  
"Your whole I-don't-give-a-fuck-attitude to begin with and the sweet man that hides behind that attitude. You got the best of both worlds, the anger and the softness, and you know just towards who you need to aim both things," she said.  
"My anger sure goes towards people like Bray," he said.  
"And on top of that you're sexy as hell," she said.  
"Yeah?" He smirked.

He closed in on her, pulling her up against him and holding her tight.

"Sexy as hell, you say? I thought Bray made you all fear hell," he said.  
"I'd rather burn than follow," she said.  
"You're not a mindless sheep like the others, are you?" He asked.  
"I like to think for myself," she answered.  
"How the hell have you been able to survive 15 years with him? You're playing a dangerous game by going against him like that but you already know that, don't you?" He asked.

She just looked him in the eyes without giving him an answer. She didn't need to say it. He could see it written all over her face. She knew, she was scared, and still she didn't give in to Bray. He tightened his arms around her as he realized just how much fear she had to be living in on a daily basis. So much fucking fear and yet she was strong enough not to give up her state of mind, her last shreds of sanity, to that crazy man.

"God damn it, sweetheart, you make me go soft," he said lowly.  
"You wanna lie down?" She asked.  
"That might be a good idea," he answered.

He looked around, hoping it wasn't another room without nothing to use. His eyes landed on a mattress in the corner and he immetiately moved them both towards it.

"We're in luck," he said.

She pulled her dress off before lying down on the mattress and looking up at him. He shook his head and giggled a little.

"One of these days you gotta allow me to undress you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I find it sexy," his hands hooked her panties. "At least you leave the most important piece of clothing to me."

He dragged them down her legs, keeping his eyes on her as she followed his movements. His hands slowly slid up her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart.

"Will you do it again?" She asked.  
"Do what?" He asked.  
"What you did the first time. I really liked that," she answered.  
"I swear that sometimes you're too sweet and innocent for this world," he laughed a little. "Stay with me for a while, sweetheart, and I'll have you use all the right dirty words in no time."

With that being said, he bowed his head to give her what she wanted. How he loved hearing her moan and feeling her body tremble under him as he pushed her over the edge. He lifted his head with a boyish grin before crawling up to kiss her.

"You wanna repay the favour?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

He pulled his shirt off before rolling down on his back. She sat up and started opening his jeans. As she started pulling them down along with his boxers, one question came to his mind.

"Have you done this before?" He asked.  
"Several times. Some of the boys want it," she answered.  
"And you like doing it," he asked.  
"Sometimes I prefer it. If it's the ones I really don't like, at least I don't have their faces close to mine," she answered.  
"Okay, you're not doing it," he said.

He started to sit up to reach for her but was surprised when she pushed him back down.

"Just let me, Dean," she gave him a reassuring smile. "I wanna do it to you. I wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel. Just don't... you know..."  
"Just don't what?" He asked.  
"I don't like the taste," she answered.  
"Don't cum in your mouth. Roger," he grinned and winked. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I have every intention of fucking you before cumming."

He wanted to say something more but his words abandoned him as she took him in her mouth. His voice was still there though, loud and clear, as he moaned out like never before. She sure had a natural talent for it. He enjoyed it for a couple of minutes before grabbing her hair and gently pulling her up.

"You're too good at that," he said. "Now come here."

He managed to grab under her arms and pull her up. Once again he found her lips while she worked on her own, placing her legs right on either side of him, reaching between them to get him inside her.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart," he breathed hard as she started riding him. "You've been keeping secrets."  
"No, I haven't," she said.

He chuckled lowly by the look on her face. She didn't always understand what he meant. She was too innocent for this world, both his and Bray's world, and still she was caught in both of them. He reached his hands up to grab her head and pull her down for another kiss.

"You're too good for me," he mumbled.

His hands trailed down her back, down to her hips to hold on to her tightly while he started thrusting up into her. She tried to meet the fast pace he set but as his movements became more wild and violent, she gave up and just let him control it while she moaned out loudly and just enjoyed what he was doing.

"Too fucking good for me," he repeated in a whisper.

She tightened around him, crying out while her body tried to twist around in pleasure but he didn't allow her to squirm away from him. He quickly moved his arms over her back, locking her down on his chest while he continued to thrust up violently through her orgasm. She slowly stopped shaking but he continued his wild movements, finding his own release 30 seconds later.

"That was... that was..." She tried finding a word but came up with nothing.  
"Yeah," he agreed.

He kept holding on to her and just enjoyed her lying there on top of him all sweaty and feeble, so fucking delicate that he was almost scared to break her if he let go of her. Her breathing slowly went back to normal and he moved one hand up her spine until he reached her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I think I finally understand what Cameron meant when she said you fucked the life out of her," she answered.  
"How much were these women talking about me?" He laughed.

She raised her head just enough to catch his eyes and give him a little sideways smile.

"A whole lot," she said.  
"And you listened in on everything?" He asked.  
"Of course. It was rather interesting to hear that women could get something out of sex," she answered.

And there she was again, the little innocent angel that was too good for this bad world. He gently rolled her down on her side while moving over on his side as well so they could lie next to each other and look at each other.

"In a way I'm lucky," she continued. "Eva Marie went on and on about how she wanted to have you again but that she couldn't because you're never with the same woman twice. I've had you three times now. Or is it only two? Does last time count when we didn't actually have sex?"

He laughed again while moving a bit closer and pulling her leg over his. He ran his fingers up and down her thigh and she shivered a little from his touch.

"It counts," he assured her. "And I've been thinking about maybe changing that one time rule."  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Well, it's already happened so I might as well just continue," he said.  
"So you're gonna give Eva Marie another go?" She asked.  
"No, silly head," he pecked her lips. "You, Catelin. I'd like to continue with you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"See, I've been asking myself that exact same thing and I can't come up with an answer. There's just something about you," he answered.

For a few seconds she just looked at him and blinked and then her lips curled up into a smile.

"I like being your something," she said.  
"You got a weird way to put things sometimes," he chuckled.  
"It sure beats being Bray's thing or any of those other men's thing," she said.

And just like that she had killed the moment without knowing it. His face turned angry and she felt the fear that she often felt around Bray.

"You're angry. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go," she said.

She tried moving out of his arms but he just held on tighter and yanked her close up against him.

"I'm not angry with you," he tried making his voice as soft as possible through his anger. "I'm angry with Bray and his fucked up ways to treat you."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because it's not right. Because he doesn't get to treat you like that. No one does," he said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"Stop asking so many questions!" He growled irately. "Because you're fucking mine!"

He claimed her lips in a hard and heated kiss, taking away her ability to speak and question his final statement that had surprised himself just as much as it had surprised her. He felt an old friend wake up inside him, someone that usually was an enemy to anyone else crossing his path. The beast had been woken and it was ready to rip Bray to shreds.


	4. You're a dead man

"You're playing a dangerous game," Roman said.  
"How long has it been now?" Seth asked.  
"Three weeks," Dean answered.  
"Three weeks of sneaking around and fucking in empty rooms in the arena," Seth shook his head and laughed. "Despite how fucked up the situation is, you're still one lucky man."  
"You're eyeing my woman?" Dean smirked.  
"How can I not? I mean, have you seen her yourself? She's not exactly ugly," Seth said.

A bottle of shampoo came flying towards Seth and he ducked down just before it hit him.

"Really, Dean?" He laughed.  
"She's mine!" Dean stated his claim.

They both laughed but Dean's laugh quickly died down when he noticed Roman shake his head.

"You got something to say, Roman?" He asked.  
"I got plenty to say but you don't wanna hear it," Roman answered.  
"No no, I wanna hear it," Dean crossed his arms. "You got a problem with me and Catelin?"

Roman sighed and turned his eyes soft, hoping Dean wouldn't throw a fit. It wasn't that he didn't support Dean. He just tried seeing the bigger picture.

"I don't have a problem with you two being together. I wanna see you happy and if she's the one to do that, then I'm all for it," he said.  
"What is it then?" Dean asked.  
"One of these days it's not gonna be enough any longer. What's gonna happen when you wanna take her home and make her stay the night? Even if you could convince her, Bray's still out there and he's not gonna let a member go without a fight," Roman said.

It seemed like Dean deflated, like all life was being sucked out of him in a second, and he sat down with a heavy bump on the bench.

"You don't think I think about that already?" He asked. "God, Roman, I'm serious about her. Like really, really serious. I want nothing more than to take her away from that crazy man but I don't know how."  
"It's not just fun and games for you?" Seth asked surprised.  
"No, Seth. Eva Marie was fun and games. Cameron was fun and games. All the ring rats were fun and games. Catelin is..." Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She's something else, alright? I don't know what exactly but she's something more."  
"She's love," Roman said.

Both Seth and Dean turned their heads fast to look at their older friend.

"Don't deny it, Dean. She's love to you. Plain and simple, put in a term we can all understand, you're in love with her," Roman said.  
"She's my angel," Dean said lowly. "She's too good for me. She's too good for this world."  
"Well, she sure as hell is too good for Bray so how about getting her out of there?" Seth tried with a smile.  
"Great idea, Seth. You got a plan to follow up?" Dean gave Seth a look of annoyance.  
"Not exactly," Seth muttered.  
"We'll figure it out somehow. For now, just don't get caught," Roman said.  
"Three weeks and he still doesn't know," Dean smirked a little. "And with that said, I'll walk home."  
"As usual," Seth chuckled.  
"Don't wait up," Dean said as he moved from the bench towards the door.

He quickly caught up with her as she was waiting for him like always. They made their way through the hallways hand in hand, feeling like a couple of kids sneaking out in the middle of the night.

Had he known everything would go to hell just 15 minutes later, he would have forced her out in their car and taken her home. He could do a lot of things but seeing the future wasn't one of them so he never saw it coming. He was lying on his back, his focus solely on her as she rode him. None of them heard the door open but suddenly she was yanked off him and he was pulled up from the floor. He tried struggling but there was just too many of them. His eyes only rested on one of them though. The one that had her jaw locked in his hand. Bray fucking Wyatt.

"I knew you betrayed me, child, but with him? A fucking Shield boy? Even you are better than that!" He spat.  
"Let her go!" Dean shouted.

Bray turned his face towards Dean and grinned as he saw the man with his pants hanging down to his knees trying to get free.

"Luke, pull up his pants," he said.

Luke stepped forward and grabbed Dean's pants.

"Don't touch me!" Dean sneered. "I said don't fucking touch me!"

Luke didn't say anything. He just pulled up Dean's pants and closed them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Let's go," Bray said.

Hands forced them both to move along. Dean tried his best to fight his way out but he couldn't. At least he had been half dressed before being pulled out of the arena but she was being pulled naked. Another one of Bray's sick punishments.

"Put some clothes on her," Dean begged as he felt the cold air outside.  
"You don't speak!" Bray snapped.  
"You can't fucking silence me!" Dean sneered.  
"I can if I have to," Bray said.

They were moved towards a couple of vans. He lost sight of her as he was pulled into one while she was pulled into the other. He was being held down in the darkness in the back of the van but he knew they were moving towards the compound. He was about to enter enemy territory and he wasn't sure if he'd make it out alive. The van stopped and the door opened. Once again he came face to face with Bray's cruel face.

"Get him out!" Bray ordered.

At least he found her again as they both were being pulled out of the vans. She was still there. That was all that mattered in that second. They were being pulled over the ground and into a house, down the stairs to the basement. He was being pushed up against a pillar with his back first. His hands were being pulled backwards and he felt cold metal as a pair of handcuffs made sure he couldn't move. She was being held by Luke and Erick in the middle of the room.

"Now, child, you only get one chance at redemption here. Confess your sins and beg for my forgiveness," Bray said.

It took a couple of seconds, Dean was sure he saw her legs tremble, but when she finally spoke, she said the most beautiful word she could have said in that situation.

"No," she said.  
"No?" Bray chuckled.

He grabbed her jaw and turned her head enough so she could see Dean over her shoulder.

"He put a devil inside you, child! It speaks through you! It's not you!" He raged.  
"The only devil in this room is you!" She yelled.

Bray was taken aback for a few seconds. Clearly he had never had a member going against him in any way. He wasn't about to back down though. He would win this battle and have his child where she belonged.

"One chance!" He sneered. "No matter what, you're not leaving with him. You can either choose the easy way or the hard way."

She just looked at him, not daring to actually ask which way meant what. She knew there never was an easy way in anything Bray came up with.

"We can't have you running around like a fucking savage anymore. Luke has asked for your hand. You'll marry him," he continued.  
"The fuck she will!" Dean sneered.  
"Take the easy way, child," Bray ran his hand down her cheek.  
"What's the hard way?" She asked.

Bray looked at her in shock and Dean couldn't help but grin. She still had some fight left in her.

"That's my girl," he said lowly.

Bray shook his head and tapped her cheek.

"I'll get the devil out of you myself," he answered.

He grinned as he took a step backwards and spread his arms out.

"What's it gonna be, child?" He asked.  
"I'm not marrying Luke!" She said through gritted teeth.

By the look on Bray's face he sure was surprised by that answer but he nodded as he turned around and walked over to some iron boxes. He lifted the lit of one and shortly after he pulled up a knife and slowly moved back towards her.

"Have it your way then," he said.

He moved behind her, giving Dean one final evil grin before turning around and running a hand down her back.

"This beautiful back. This flawless skin. Such a shame," he said.  
"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" Dean screamed.

Her screams mixed in with his as Bray started carving away. He worked slowly, whistling and humming as if nothing was wrong, working methodically over her skin a little at the time while he created a symmetric pattern.

Her feet gave way but she was being held up by Luke and Erick that not once gave away any emotions while Bray worked on her back for half an hour. Dean's voice had long died but his tears had never stopped falling. His feet too had given way and he had sunk to his knees, not able to fall all the way to the floor due to the way he was chained up. Finally Bray stepped away with a nod and Luke and Erick just let go and her bloody body sank to the cold concrete.

"Unchain him," Bray's voice barely reached Dean. "Let him say goodbye."

He felt the cold metal leave his hands and he crawled across the floor to get to her.

"Catelin," he cried as he rolled her around.

At least she was breathing and that was all that mattered. She stared into nothing as if her mind had tapped out and she was far away.

"Catelin," he tried again as he pulled her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Had I known, I would have taken you far away from this place."  
"That's enough," Bray's voice sounded.

Hands pulled Dean away from her and her body landed hard on the concrete again. He was being held up by Erick and Luke just as she had been minutes before and Bray stepped in front of him.

"I'm not a monster, Dean. I'm a visionary, a leader and a god," he said.  
"You're a fucking dead man!" Dean sneered.  
"Oh, Dean, still trying so hard to fight this," Bray chuckled. "You can't fight destiny and her destiny is to be here. Take him out, boys."

Dean felt himself being pulled towards the stairs again and further away from her.

"You're a dead man, Bray, a fucking dead man!" He shouted.

Bray just laughed in return while Dean was being dragged up the stairs. A few punches to his stomach made him stop struggling long enough for the two men to get him up the stairs and out of the house. He was dragged out of the compound and pushed out on the street. The big gate closed behind him before he could get back on his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Roman jumped up as Dean came through the door.  
"Bray," Dean stumbled to his knees.

Roman quickly ran to his friend and helped him back up and over to the couch.

"Dean, what the fuck? Talk to us," he said.  
"He took her," Dean cried. "He took her and he fucking cut her like she was a pig."  
"She's dead?" Seth asked.  
"She wasn't when they threw me out but she was naked and bleeding on the concrete floor. If he leaves her there all night, I don't think she'll survive," Dean answered.  
"Shit!" Roman hissed lowly.

Dean moved forward, clenching his fists around Roman's shirt and just crying down on the older man's shoulder as if he was a little kid crying to his parent.

"I couldn't stop him, Roman. I couldn't save her," he cried.  
"It's not your fault," Roman tried comforting him.

Catelin didn't open her eyes as someone picked her up from the cold floor and carried her up the stairs. She was laid down on a bed and a person sat down next to her. As a hand ran through her hair and down her cheek, she knew it was Bray. She had felt his touch way too many times.

"I didn't mean to hurt you but the devil had to come out," he spoke softly. "You do understand that, right, child?"  
"Yes, father," she answered.


	5. Freedom or perish

"Dean, wait!" Roman slammed Dean up against the wall.  
"Let me go or I swear to god I'll beat you up too!" Dean sneered.

Bray's voice reached them from inside the ring and Dean had taken off the second he heard it so he could get his hands on the man. He would have been in there by now, beating him down mercilessly, if it hadn't been for Roman.

"I didn't say not to go but you need back up," Roman said.  
"You're here," Dean said.  
"I can't take Luke and Erick on my own. You took off while Seth was putting on his boots. Give him a second and we'll all go," Roman said calmly.

Dean let out a sigh and nodded and Roman let go at the same time as Seth came storming around a corner.

"I'm here! Let's go kill the fucker!" Seth yelled on his way.

He ran past them without slowing down and both of them spun around and ran too. They didn't give out any warning. They just stormed in from a side entrance, jumped the barricade and were up in the ring before Bray knew what was happening. It didn't stop the man from grinning though.

"I knew you'd come," he laughed.

Dean connected his fist with Bray's jaw, hoping the punch was hard enough to wipe off that grin from the man's face for forever. Bray fell down backwards and Dean followed, straddling the man, grabbing his long hair with his left hand while his right hand went down more times. Meanwhile Roman and Seth kept Luke and Erick busy outside the ring.

"Where is she?" Dean shouted.

Again Bray just laughed and again Dean hit him. It didn't seem to faze Bray at all that he was hurt and bleeding. The angry man on top of him was apparently the biggest amusement of the day.

"Tell me where she is or I'll fucking kill you!" Dean shouted.  
"You know where she is. She's at the compound. The question you should be asking..." Bray laughed. "Is she above or below the ground?"  
"If you hurt her..." Dean started.  
"I took the devil out of her, Dean! A devil you put in there!" Bray shouted.

Bray used all his strength to move up and headbutt Dean and Dean stumbled down next to Bray, feeling confused and dazed for a moment. Bray used the momentum to switch positions and now he was the one straddling Dean instead. Dean took a couple of punches that kept him dazed and then Bray leaned down close.

"She's alive and biddable at last. My child is finally home where she belongs. Once she's fully healed, she'll be given to Luke," he said.  
"No!" Dean yelled.

Bray kept laughing but his laughter was soon replaced with a sound of surprise as he was yanked away from Dean. A superkick was delivered to his face and he fell down. Seth quickly grabbed Dean's arms to yank him up.

"Come on!" Seth shouted.

Dean heard Roman roar and that made him jump up as fast as he could. He and Seth grabbed an arm each and yanked Bray up. Roman stood ready as they lifted the man up on his shoulders, triple power bombing him hard down on the mat. First then did Dean look out to see both Erick and Luke lying unconscious outside the ring.

"Thanks," he mumbled.  
"Anything for our brother," Roman patted Dean on the chest.  
"Catelin?" Seth asked.  
"Alive," Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Not safe though. She won't be as long as he has her."  
"We'll figure it out," Roman said.

No matter how they spun it around in their heads, there was no way inside the compound without getting caught, beaten and probably killed. Bray had too many followers. The only place they could reach him was at the arena where he only went with a small group of them and he was smart enough not to be caught by the three Shield members again. A week went by like that where they didn't get anywhere.

"How long do you think she has?" Dean sighed.  
"Till the wedding? I don't know," Roman said.  
"It's not fair! It's not alright!" Dean whimpered.  
"Bray's not gonna miss out on telling you somehow. He wants to rub it in to hurt you even more. So in this case no news is good news," Roman said.  
"Use that anger out there," Seth pointed towards the door. "We're up next."

Dean nodded and headed towards the door. They had barely made it out when they all saw a white dress disappear around the corner.

"Dean!" Roman grabbed Dean's arm. "You don't know if it's her."  
"I gotta know," Dean yanked himself free.

He sprinted towards the corner with Seth and Roman right after him. He rounded the corner and almost knocked her over as he ran straight into her. He didn't apologize, his voice simply left him as he saw her, so instead he just wrapped his arms around her to pull her tight. She whimpered in pain by his hands on her back and he quickly let go and grabbed her hands instead.

"I found you," his voice finally came back.  
"I need to go," her hands slid out of his.  
"No, wait! Go where? Come with me!" He said desperately.  
"Father is waiting," she said.

She turned around to continue walking.

"Father? What the hell, Catelin? Don't give in to him like that! You're stronger that that!" He yelled while grabbing her arm.  
"Father is waiting!" She said more firmly.

He looked up and over her, noticing the group that was waiting for her to come join them. They were watching her every move, waiting for her to join them, and there was just too many of them for him to start going to war with them in the middle of a hallway. Not to mention that many of them were kids that didn't know any better than what they were being brainwashed with. They didn't deserve his anger.

"Catelin, please," he said lowly.  
"He'll never let me go alive. He'll hunt us both down," she whispered so only he could hear it.

She moved forward again, away from him, and he let her. It wasn't alright, far from, but it was better than just a minute ago. She was still there, she was still the same person, but she was hiding herself away, feeding Bray's illusions in order to keep herself safe. Now it was up to him to find a permanent solution to get her out of there for good and he knew just what to do.

"Let's go," he turned around.  
"We're just gonna let her leave?" Roman asked surprised.  
"For now," Dean answered. "I know what to do."  
"Fuck, you have that look on your face," Seth said.  
"What look?" Dean asked.  
"That fucking scary look that says you're about to murder someone," Seth answered.  
"Because I am," Dean said.

It didn't take them long to lay down 3 Man Band once again. Why those three kept trying was beyond anyone. They did make the smart move and just run away once they realized they couldn't take The Shield. Once the ring was clear of the three so called bandmembers, Dean grabbed a microphone and stared up the ramp.

"Bray Wyatt!" He called. "You have something that belongs to me and I want her back!"

He paced the ring for close to a minute before Luke and Erick finally showed up first. Luke dragged Bray's rocking chair behind him and set it up on top of the ring. Shortly after Bray came walking out with a grin on his face, a microphone in one hand and holding on to Catelin's hand with his other hand. He went to sit down on the rocking chair, dragging her down on his lap as if she was a little child and it made Dean furious to watch her like that.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Bray laughed. "Do you really think I'm just gonna give my child to you?"  
"She's not yours! She never was to begin with!" Dean yelled.  
"She was given to me and finally she sees the light and wants to stay. Tell him, child. Tell him where you belong," Bray said.

He pushed the microphone up in front of her face, waiting for her to say the words that hopefully would break Dean completely.

"I belong with father," was all she said.

Dean gritted his teeth as he held back on all the words he wanted to shout in that moment. None of them should be aimed at her. She didn't deserve it. He knew better no matter how angry he felt. Deep inside she was still his angel. She was just trapped at the moment and it was up to him to free her.

"She's my bride to be," Luke suddenly decided to join in.  
"Shut up, asshole!" Dean sneered.  
"But she is," Bray laughed. "In two weeks she'll be his for good."  
"Two weeks, you say," Dean said.

He twisted a little smile. Two weeks. That was plenty of time.

"One final challenge and I'll back off," he said.  
"Let me hear it," Bray chuckled.  
"You and me in a death match," Dean said.  
"What? No!" Roman roared next to him.  
"That's insanity!" Seth roared too.

No matter what they would have said in that moment, nothing could stop Dean's challenge. Bray was never gonna let her go alive but if Bray was to die, she was free to go. Even better, of he was to die inside a ring during a death match, it was perfectly legal. And even if Dean was the one to die, it would be okay. He wouldn't wanna stay in a world where he would see her being used and abused all the time.

"Come on, Bray! You and me, one final time!" Dean's grin matched Bray's.  
"You think you can take me, boy?" Bray laughed.  
"Think? I know I can take you," Dean said.  
"And when do you wanna do this?" Bray asked.  
"As soon as possible. Hell, come down here right now if you dare," Dean said.

Bray let out a louder laugh, clearly buying himself some precious seconds of time to quickly think it through.

"If you're a god like you say you are, it's not like you can die anyway, is it?" Dean smirked.

He had Bray backed up in a corner. If he refused the match now, he would look weak to his followers. He would look like what he truly was but didn't want them to see. He would look like a human.

"You're on," Bray tightened his arm around Catelin's waist to make her whimper in pain and to anger Dean. "Tomorrow."  
"Get your hands off her and give her one evening of peace!" Dean shouted.  
"Sure, I'll grant your final wish," Bray chuckled as he pushed her off his lap. "Go play with the other kids, child."

She walked off the stage without looking in Dean's direction. He on the other hand watched her intensely while she left. At least she was wearing shoes. Something he hadn't noticed in the hallway. She had been acting good this week, that much he could figure out, but that was all it was. An act. Tomorrow he would either set her free or perish.


	6. Death match

Catelin had been so good, extra good the rest of the evening, but as the next morning started, she found it harder to stay away. She paced around close to Bray's room, trying to be as silent as possible but nothing ever escaped his attention.

"Come in here, child," he called.

She moved to the doorway, hands locked together in front of her, trying to give off as much child-like and innocent vibe as possible.

"What is it?" He asked.

She bit her lip and took a step into his room.

"It's just..." She sighed as she worked up the courage. "Can I come tonight?"  
"You wanna come tonight?" He chuckled. "Why would you wanna do that?"

She moved fast towards him, dropping down to her knees next to him, groveling at his feet like an obedient follower.

"You always say to follow the light and drive out our demons and I've been so wrong, father, so very wrong. I need to be there to drive him out completely, to show him I'm so much stronger than him," she said before going into begging pitiably. "Please, father, I need to do this. I need to be there."

He hummed lowly as he started stroking over her head. She stayed on her knees with her head bowed, knowing better than to do or say anything else until he would speak.

"You have been good all week," he said.  
"I'll be even better next week," she said.  
"I believe you truly repent what you did and I agree that you need to drive him out for good," he said. "Sure, child, you can come."  
"Thank you, father," she said.

She reached for his hand and kissed it before getting back up and leaving his room. Her stomach turned and she felt clammy all over so she just hurried away before he would notice. He had given his permission. She was gonna try and stay invisible until it was time to leave so she wouldn't accidently give him any reason to change his mind.

"Dean, you're fucking crazy," Roman sighed for the umpteenth time.  
"Still not gonna change my mind," Dean said.  
"She better be fucking worth it because I ain't losing you out there tonight," Roman said.  
"She's worth it," Dean looked at his friend. "Come on, Roman, I'm not gonna put my life on the line for a good fuck. I want her. Not just now but for good."  
"I know," Roman sighed. "I know what you're doing is right but I can't help being scared, alright?"  
"Me neither," Seth piped in.  
"You can always come join in. Death matches don't have any rules but you might not make it out alive," Dean said.  
"We'll be close," Seth grinned.  
"Just remember that so will Luke and Erick," Roman said.  
"Doesn't matter. As soon as Bray or I go down, the match it over. It won't matter if there's fifty people out there by then. Only his or my life goes," Dean said.

Dean was the first to enter. Before even getting into the ring, he pulled out a table from under it and set it up. He hadn't been in a death match for years but back in the days, back when the beast inside him ruled over the man, he was in his fair share of them, always coming out on top. He only needed to come out on top this time too and the beast inside him was more than ready to be unleashed.

Bray's music hit and Dean looked up the ramp. He wasn't sure what to feel when he saw her walk next to Bray, dressed in a knee long, white dress as usual, looking so fucking innocent that it almost killed him inside. She shouldn't be there and still she should be there. He wanted to see her, to make sure he could take her away right after the match, and yet it was dangerous having her out there. He let out a small sigh of relief as Bray walked her over to sit by the commentator table. That was one table Dean wouldn't be using to put Bray through. Any other table though but not that one. She needed to be kept safe.

"You got no business going up against a god," Bray mocked Dean as he entered the ring.  
"Once I'm done with you, they'll all see you for the pathetic human you are," Dean spat back.

The bell rang and the two men wasted no time in jumping each other and starting to rain down punches. None of them wanted to back down or go down first and it was a straight up brawl from the beginning.

She watched nervously from behind the commentator table while she was almost chewing her lip open. She didn't know what to do or how to act. She knew who she wanted to win, who she wanted to be with, but if the outcome was that he would lose, she still had to make Bray believe she was still following blindly. If she didn't, he would do way worse than he had done that dark night in the basement.

A loud crack was heard as Bray went through the table Dean had set up before the match. While Bray was rolling around on the ground, trying to catch his breath, Dean spent the precious moments setting up two more tables. He yanked Bray up by the hair just to slam him down through the next one. Once again he grabbed his hair and sent him through the third one.

He leaned against the apron, heaving after his own breath. He looked at her and pointed at her. No words were needed. She knew what he was trying to get across. She gave him a smile but then her face suddenly turned scared. Too late he realized Bray was back up and he found himself being thrown hard into the stairs.

"I am a god!" Bray shouted.  
"You're fucking dead!" Dean growled.

He started pushing himself up, refusing to bow down and give up in any way. Bray grabbed him and rolled him under the bottom rope and back into the ring. A weird sound followed, almost a kind of sibilating sound although it wasn't a human sound. Something went through the air and the moment the pain shot through his back, he knew Bray had a kendo stick with him in the ring.

"Why do you keep fighting, Dean? Look at her!" Bray held out a hand towards the commentator table. "She's here with me and she'll leave with me! She's my child!"  
"She's mine!" Dean shouted.

He tried pushing himself up again but he was sent straight back down with another hit from the kendo stick. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and noticed two people coming down the ramp. He knew he was in trouble. He wouldn't make it against all three of them. At the same time something big and black sprinted up the ramp, taking down both men with a spear.

"Roman," Dean whispered and smiled.  
"What the...?" Bray started.

He never got to finish the sentence as Seth jumped from the top rope to land a perfectly placed knee on Bray's face. Bray stumpled to his knees while Seth bounched off the ropes and ran in with a curb stomp. A hand dangled in front of Dean's face and he grabbed it, allowing Seth to pull him up.

"You got this?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Dean answered.  
"Good. Roman needs me," Seth said.

He jumped out of the ring and disappeared up the ramp to help Roman keep Luke and Erick as far away from the ring as possible. Dean scrambled towards the ropes, leaning over them while looking down at her. She sat there, all scared and worried about him, and he didn't wanna let her down. He saw her lips move, her mouth form his name, and he knew he had messed up. He was grabbed by the hair and slammed down hard on his back. Bray jumped him right away, raining down punch after punch. From Dean's blurry vision he saw Catelin move away from the commentator table and towards the ring.

"No," he whispered. "No, Catelin, don't come close."

She ducked down and disappeared completely from his sight and his mind struggled to keep up with what was going on. He tried concentrating on Bray, defending himself and fighting back and he managed to push Bray off him.

"Catelin?" He asked as he grabbed the middle rope to yank himself up.  
"You can't have her!" Bray shouted.

Once again his attention was forced back to Bray as the fight continued. She suddenly appeared again behind Bray, slowly moving up the stairs in that corner with something in her hand. Dean didn't have time to figure out what it was or what she was planning. The ring wasn't a safe zone for her.

"Stay out!" He shouted.

He tried running past Bray to get to her, to make her move down again, but again Bray was fast, grabbing Dean and bending him backwards over his knee.

"Oh Dean, so close," Bray chuckled.

He kissed Dean's forhead and swung him around so he hit face first down in the mat. Dean tried focusing, he tried moving, he tried telling his mind and body to work together and just do something, but he couldn't move. It hurt too much. He couldn't even speak. All he could do was feel. Feel the pain going through his body and the fear running through his mind. Not the fear of dying but the fear of her being inside the ring.

Bray crawled towards him with a grin on his face and he saw white appearing from behind Bray. She lifted her hands slowly and Dean blinked to focus, finally noticing that out of all the things in the world she held on to Triple H's sledgehammer. Dean channeled the beast one final time, using the last of his strength to grab Bray and pull him down close to his face.

"I warned you, Bray! You're a fucking dead man!" He sneered.

He stretched his arms fully, pushing Bray up, watching as she swung the sledgehammer with all the force inside her down on Bray's back. Bray's face turned into one of pure pain and Dean pushed him down next to him.

"Catelin!" He said.

He jumped up as fast as he could and grabbed the sledgehammer from her hand.

"Get out!" He barked.

She wasn't fast enough. Bray was up again, somehow managing to fight through the pain, running over to lock his arms around her body and holding her in front of him like a shield.

"Swing it! I dare you!" He shouted mockingly.  
"Dean," she looked at him scared.  
"Fuck!" Dean muttered.  
"Swing it at her or let it go and let me take it," Bray said. "Make a decision, Dean. Is her life more important than yours?"

She watched as he loosened the grip on the sledgehammer although not completely letting go.

"Don't drop it, Dean," she looked at him with begging eyes. "Just do it. Don't make me go back with him."

His mouth dropped open. His angel, his fucking innocent and precious, little angel was begging him to kill her. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

"What's it gonna be, Dean?" Bray laughed.

As a godsend, Roman's roar reached them all. All three of them turned their heads to see him and Seth running down the ramp, leaving the unconscious bodies of Luke and Erick behind.

Bray forgot what he was doing as fear crept up on him and he loosened his grip just enough for Catelin to slide down on her knees. Bray turned his head back to try and capture her again but was met by the sledgehammer straight to his head. His eyes went glassy and his body dropped down behind her.

Dean looked down at her, his angel gone devil, the white dress painted with red as blood had spurted down on her from Bray's head. He dropped the hammer and hurried towards her, grabbing her arms to get her up and back to safety, back in his arms, back to him. Somewhere behind her a referee moved in to check on Bray, doing a signal in the air and the bell rang.

 _"Here is your winner and survivor: Dean Ambrose!"_

He smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her softly. His hands moved up to pull out the elastics that held her hair in low pigtails. Never again did he want to see them on her. He ruffled her hair while kissing her and she started giggling against his lips.

"You're not his child or sheep," he said as he broke the kiss. "You're free at last."  
"And yours?" She asked.  
"And mine," he assured her.  
"Can I live with you?" She asked.  
"I'm not letting you live anywhere else," he winked.  
"Can I wear black too?" She asked.  
"You can wear whatever the fuck you want although I prefer you naked," he chuckled. "No one's ever gonna tell you what to do anymore. Not even me."

He moved them both to the ropes and stepped through them. He jumped down first before lifting her down as well. Seth and Roman came to join them, making sure their brother was completely okay while moving out of everyone's sight towards their locker room.

"You both need a shower," Roman said once they were out there.  
"No shit," Dean shook his head.  
"You alright?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded.  
"And you, Catelin?" Seth asked.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"Good," Roman stepped up and gave her a hug. "You're a part of us now. Not in there, of course. No fighting for you. But we got your back."  
"Thanks," she smiled.

Seth reached his hand forward and handed Dean the car keys.

"We'll walk home. Take your time here to shower and whatever you need to do," he winked.  
"Really, Seth?" Dean chuckled and shook his head. "We just need to shower and get changed and then we'll come home."  
"Whatever you say, man, whatever you say," Seth smirked as he moved backwards.

Roman and Seth quickly disappeared out of the locker room while Dean just snickered a little while still shaking his head. He looked over at her just to see her take off the bloody dress.

"I'm never wearing white again," she said.  
"I got an extra shirt in the bag. It's long enough to work as a dress," he said.  
"That sounds good," she said.

She moved over to the trash can and dropped the dress down in it, smiling widely as it went down.

"I might need some help," she said as she moved over to him again.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"With life in general," she answered. "I'm uncertain about a lot of things."  
"We'll take one day at the time," he leaned down to kiss her. "But first, let's just get in the fucking shower and go home and sleep. Tomorrow is a new beginning."  
"A new beginning," she sighed happily. "With you."  
"With me," he chuckled. "You and me, sweetheart, we're in it for the long run."


End file.
